In recent years, research and development of an organic electroluminescence (EL) display panel, which is a display panel utilizing an electroluminescence phenomenon of organic material, have been energetically made. The organic EL display panels are superior to liquid crystal display panels and the like in terms of high-speed response, low power consumption, small thickness and weight, and high contrast, and are expected as high-performance display panels.
An organic EL display panel has an organic EL panel section and a color filter (CF) panel section which are disposed to face each other. Of the two panel sections, the organic EL panel section includes a substrate formed with a thin film transistor (TFT) layer, and a laminate of anode/hole injection layer/hole transport layer/organic light-emitting layer/electron transport layer/cathode/sealing layer, the laminate being formed over the substrate. In addition, banks for partitioning the organic light-emitting layers in adjacent light-emitting regions from each other are formed over the substrate.
On the other hand, the CF panel section has a configuration wherein color filter layers corresponding to each of light-emitting regions are formed over a substrate, and the adjacent color filter layers are partitioned by a black matrix layer.
In the organic EL display panel, the EL panel section and the CF panel section are disposed to face each other in such a manner that a main surface on the side where the stacked body is formed and a main surface on the side where the color filter layers and the like are formed face each other, with a resin layer interposed therebetween. As the resin layer, one having a sealing performance is used for the purpose of, for example, restraining penetration of moisture into the EL panel section (PTL 1).
In addition, for restraining gas bubbles from remaining in the resin layer, a technology of forming the resin layer by use of a non-fluid resin has been proposed (PTL 2). Here, the non-fluid resin is a resin which does not have fluidity in the state of being not yet treated by heating or light irradiation or the like. In adhering the panel sections to each other by use of the resin, the EL panel section and the CF panel section are adhered to each other with the non-fluid resin sandwiched therebetween, and thereafter the resin is heated or irradiated with light to impart fluidity to the resin, followed by curing the resin.